


Lipstick

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy was one of the most troublesome models the make up artist had ever had to deal with in his life, but, well, at least they got along. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

"Hold still, you fucking brat…" Kidd muttered, scowling as Luffy giggled and squirmed.

"I can't heeeelp iiiiit," whined Luffy. "It tickles!"

"You should be used to it by now," Kidd answered, reaching for the mascara. Honestly, the things he was required to do before they would put someone in front of a camera… "You're going to mess it up and we'll have to start all over!"

Luffy pouted, and Kidd decided to take advantage of that and do the lipstick next. He put down the mascara and picked up one of the several dark shaded tubes he had been provided.

Later on, Luffy would be modelling for a clothing line aimed at a certain demographic that was generally known as "goth." Kidd could see why the boy had been picked; with black hair, black eyes, and a fashionable looking stitched-up scar running over his left cheek, he also had the skinny sort of physique that was so common among the demographic.

Luffy himself, though, was pretty far from goth, and usually wore very brightly coloured and simple clothing. Kidd hypothesized that the boy's clothes were so simple because Luffy had trouble working even a belt buckle — he kept his pants up with a sash of fabric. He had probably needed several assistants to get into the multi-layered, netting-generous, metal-decorated outfit he was in at the moment.

Luffy sat by and let Kidd paint his lips a purple tinted almost-black. It was the same shade Kidd normally wore, and for a second Kidd wondered if he had mixed up the lipstick tubes and used his own instead.

It took a very, very long time to get the rest of Luffy's makeup done, but in the end, Luffy was ready to go. He was several shades paler than usual — thanks to various different foundations and powders — and his eyes and lips stood out in their popping black colours. Kidd had even managed to make the fake piercings on various parts of Luffy's head look natural.

Luffy was quite excited to see himself in the mirror.

"I don't even look like me!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning up at Kidd a bit too widely for the makeup artist's liking. "Thanks, Kidd!" He stood up on his toes and gave Kidd a kiss on the cheek.

Kidd gaped for a second, not knowing how to proceed, but he managed to grasp on to the most normal-seeming issue at the time.

"You idiot! Now we have to redo your lipstick!"


End file.
